


It's a piece of cake

by Hikari_Mutto



Category: Gravitation
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Sitcom
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25510648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikari_Mutto/pseuds/Hikari_Mutto
Summary: Участникам группы Bad Luck предстоит испечь торт. Да проще простого! Или нет?





	It's a piece of cake

**Author's Note:**

> Piece of cake – буквальный перевод “кусок пирога”, в переносном значении “пара пустяков”

Группа Bad Luck репетировала новый альбом в студии записи, когда ворвался возбужденный Сакано, выкрикивая «это катастрофа!» и клочьями прореживая волосы на своей голове.  
\- Что случилось, Сакано-сан? – участливо спросил Хиро, поднося продюсеру стаканчик воды.  
\- Это уже завтра! Как я мог забыть?! И я еще называю себя его фанатом! Я не хочу жить! – выронив из враз ослабевших пальцев бумажный стакан, Сакано бросился к ближайшей стене в благородном порыве наказать себя за забывчивость.  
Но не успел лоб соприкоснуться с гладкой поверхностью, как над его головой взорвалась петарда, моментально лишив каких-либо сил. Тело обмякло и стекло по стеночке.  
\- А теперь давайте разберемся, что у Вас произошло? – невозмутимо предложил Кей, успешно игнорируя шокированные взгляды своих подопечных. В самом деле, будто он впервые приводил в чувство коллег. И ведь подействовало. Вполне себе собранный Сакано отряхнулся, поправил очки, и окинул серьезным взглядом всех присутствующих.  
\- У господина Сегучи завтра день рождения. И мы просто обязаны выразить ему свое почтение. Он столько сделал для нашей группы!  
\- Оу? – заинтересовано повел ухом Шиндо.  
Хиро задумчиво провел пальцами по струнам своей гитары, подозревая, что романтический вечер с Аякой-чан накрылся. Сугуру же скривившись, сделал вид, что просматривает ноты. Его абсолютно не радовала перспектива потчевать кузена.  
\- И что же вы предлагаете? – поинтересовался Кей, полируя свой магнум.  
\- Я считаю, что лучший подарок это тот, который сделан своими руками. А что подойдет для дня рождения лучше, чем торт?!  
\- Вы хотите, чтобы мы испекли торт? – недоверчиво переспросил Сугуру. При этом выглядел парень так, будто у шефа выросла еще одна голова. – ВМЕСТЕ?!  
\- Давайте! Это ж классная идея, - тут же завелся Шиндо. – Нам будет так весело! А потом, можно испечь еще один тортик для Юкиии!  
У Хиро под пальцем лопнула струна.  
\- Шу, ты не забыл, что готовить не умеешь?  
\- Пф. Не думаю, что это так уж сложно.  
\- А кулинарный конкурс тебя ни на какие выводы не наталкивает, Шиндо-сан? – покосился на него Сугуру.  
\- Да чего вы, ребята! Вы ж мне поможете. Чего его там готовить, этот тортик? – беззаботно рассмеялся вокалист. От этого смеха мурашки пробежались по спинам Хиро и Сугуру.  
\- Плохая идея, - предсказал первый.  
\- Звиняйте, я не смогу. Мне сегодня срочно нужно клавиши отполировать, - попытался отмазаться второй.  
У магнума щелкнул предохранитель.  
\- Впрочем, синтезатор же не развалится, если обождет денек, - резко передумал клавишник.  
\- Я так рад, что вы все согласны, - прочувствовано пробормотал Сакано. По его щекам катились крупные слезы.  
«Нервы у продюсера ни к черту», - отметил Кей.  
\- Я всё необходимое куплю. Готовить будем у меня, так что, заканчивайте репетицию, и я вас жду!

***

Квартира Сакано больше напоминала музей Nittle Grasper. На стенах висели пластинки группы, постеры участников и любительские фото Сегучи Томы. В гостиной на диване штук десять подушек с изображением клавишника. На тумбочке сидела тряпичная кукла, которая тоже очень смахивала на продюсера NG. Одета она была в точности как Сегучи на прошлой неделе, когда заходил к ним в студию послушать кавер Bad Luck.   
\- Неплохо шьете, - похвалил Хиро.   
Сакано не ответил, отчего-то густо покраснел, и поторопил всех пройти на кухню.

Шуичи первым дорвался к продуктам. Явно не особо разбираясь что к чему, он начал сортировать ингредиенты по цветовой гамме, напевая под нос мотивчик их последнего хита.  
\- Так что готовить-то будем? – уточнил гитарист, закатывая рукава. Было у него подозрение, что остальные участники группы о кулинарии знают только из ресторанного меню.  
\- Я покопался в интернете, думаю, традиционный медовик будет в самый раз.  
\- Это что-то китайское? – похлопал глазками Шуичи, запуская пальчик в надорванную упаковку сахара.  
\- Нет, - поперхнулся от такого предположения Сакано, - из русской кухни. Nittle Grasper недавно были в России с гастролями. Сегучи-сан под большим впечатлением от культуры. Пару матрешек привез, мне даже подарил…  
\- Да, да, вы показывали, - отмахнулся Кей, рассматривая кухонный фартук, где мелкие сердечки чередовались с улыбающейся физиономией Сегучи Томы. – Раз двадцать, кажется.  
\- Но они же такие милые! – кинулся на защиту подарка продюсер.  
\- А для чего это «матрешко» вообще? Это на вроде русского национального героя? – равнодушно осведомился Фуджисаки, нарезая колбаску. Он благоразумно решил посидеть в сторонке и покушать. А то уже седьмой час, а предстоящее мероприятие рисковало затянуться.   
\- Скорее национальное достояние, наверное, - стушевался Сакано. – Но всё же, давайте порадуем нашего благодетеля русской сладостью! Уверен, ему понравится! Вот рецепт, - с поклоном протянул он Хиро.  
Шиндо сразу пристроился рядом с другом, заглядывая в протянутый лист.  
\- Крем какой-то скучный. Может добавим зеленого чая?  
\- Сами готовить будете? – ехидно осведомился Сугуру, доедая второй бутерброд.  
\- А что, я могу! – запальчиво принял вызов Шуичи.  
\- Давайте не будем горячиться. – У Хиро начало подергиваться веко. Что-то он почувствовал себя воспитателем в детском саду. И намеки Аяки-чан, вроде давай заведем ребенка, стали казаться менее привлекательными.  
БАБАХ!   
С потолка посыпалась штукатурка.  
\- И так, ребятки, - невозмутимо стряхивая с фартучка, что нацепил, белые крошки, Кей спрятал оружие в кобуру. – Я и Фуджисаки займемся тестом, а Шиндо с Накано берутся за приготовление крема.  
\- А я? – обиженно спросил Сакано, собираясь заплакать.  
\- А Вы, Сакано-сан, займетесь украшательством этого медка.  
\- Медовика, - поправил менеджера Сугуру, рассматривая баночку с медом. На ней была нарисована какая-то пьяная пчелка, смотревшая с неестественным интересом на цветочек.  
\- А пулю в голову?  
\- Вы правы, что нам эти русские, со своими странными названиями…

Процесс пошел.  
Кей решил действовать строго по рецепту, и для начала требовалось разбить яйца. Взяв одно, он внимательно со всех сторон на него посмотрел. А потом лихо подкинул в воздух и расстрелял! Ошметки разлетелись по всей кухне.  
\- Зачем в-вы это сд-делали? – Заикаясь и пятясь, спросил Сугуру.  
\- Давно хотелось пострелять по мелким движущимся мишеням. Очень полезное умение.  
\- Да в чем польза-то?!  
Кей только улыбнулся и взял следующую «цель». Сакано-сан заранее испугался и удалился под предлогом «проверить сегодняшние рейтинги группы».  
Кей же не выпуская из рук оружия, принялся колоть яйца как грецкие орехи, рукоятью, не особо переживая, когда вместе с желтком в будущее тесто попадала и скорлупа.  
\- Кей-сан, пары штук хватило бы, вы уже пятое разбили.  
\- Не переживай, Фуджисаки, в миску попало только три. Теперь главное тщательно взбить. Что у нас с мукой? … Ох ты ж!  
\- Я просеял, но… она какая-то сильно воздушная, - ответил белый по самую макушку Сугуру.  
Вернулся Сакано, с мечтательной улыбкой на лице. Которая сползла, стоило ему увидеть, во что превратилась кухня. Усеянный мукой пол, с множеством отпечатков ног, причем парочка вела в гостиную, и это были не его. В потолке темнела дырка от пули, весь стол заляпан остатками яиц и скорлупы. На плите что-то догорало. Сакано бросился туда.  
Неподвижный Шуичи смотрел, как бурлящее молоко плевалось через край алюминиевой кастрюльки.  
\- Шиииндооо! – прям завыл продюсер. – Что ты творишь?  
\- О, Сакано-сан! Хиро отлучился позвонить Аяке, сказал, что если не пожелать спокойной ночи, она не уснет. Но почему-то уже десять минут не возвращается. Наказал мне смотреть, чтоб молоко не убежало. Вот, глядите, Сакано, оно вроде как хочет, но еще немножко на дне осталось. Вы, случайно, не знаете, сколько его нужно варить, чтоб, не доводя до кипения?... Эм, Сакано-сан, ыы что, плачете?   
Вернулся Хиро и, спровадив вокалиста успокаивать продюсера, поставил новую порцию молока варить.

Когда Шу появился на кухне, он оценил старания Кея по раскатке теста, со стороны казалось что менеджер его пытал, и подошел к сосущему ложечку Сугуру.  
\- Это у тебя мед? - скосил он глаза на пустую емкость почти пяти ста граммовой баночки. Разве что на стенках и осталось. – А тебе плохо не станет?  
\- Шиндо-сан, за кого ты меня принимаешь? Я бы не стал есть за так чужие продукты, - сколько возмущения в голосе, будто и не он умял три сакановских бутерброда. – Весь мед в тесто пошел.  
\- Весь? – с сомнением уточнил вокалист.  
\- Ну да. Там, по рецепту, написано только две ложки нужно. Но я же не жмот, на брате экономить! Чем слаще, тем лучше, я так считаю.  
\- А, ну тогда ладно. Сегучи-сан десерты любит.  
Покивав, Шуичи переместился к Хироши. Тот корпел над глазурью. И почему-то этот дурак решил, что Шиндо будет в этом деле мешать. Так что взял и провел полосу на полу, пользуясь тем, что тот белый от муки, ограничив круг до кухонной плиты. И запретил Шуичи ее пересекать. Приходилось смотреть на будущую глазурь издалека. Ну и не очень-то попробовать и хотелось.  
А вот крем гитарист не продуманно отставил на другой стол, в сторонке от боевых действий Кей-сана.  
\- О, я же хотел зеленого чая добавить!  
Шу принес крепкий настой, заваренный еще для отпаивания Сакано. Открыв крышечку заварника, он полюбовался на насыщенно зеленого оттенка жидкость, и, удостоверившись, что все заняты своими делами, бухнул ее всю в еще не остывший крем. Старательно размешал, даже высунув кончик языка от усердия, накрыл кастрюльку обратно, и, насвистывая, пошел отправить смс-ку Юки, о том, как сильно его любит и скучает.

\- Кей-сан, этот корж горелый, зачем вы его сюда пихаете?  
\- Фуджисаки, ты ничего не смыслишь в приготовлении тортов! Он не горелый, он просто хорошо подрумянившийся!  
\- Да ладно? А в этом дырок больше, чем самого теста!  
\- Это ж специально! Так торт лучше пропитается, - возведя палец к пробитому потолку, объяснил Кей глупенькому Сугуру.  
\- Я сдаюсь, давайте уже помажем этот шедевр и разойдемся по домам, второй час ночи за окном. Эй, Хиро-сан, неси крем, я пойду разбужу Сакано-сана, а то он опять реветь начнет, что его к делу не приобщили.  
\- Ничего, завтра полдня кухню вымывать будет, сразу почувствует себя по уши в процессе, - пробормотал Хиро, оценив разгром вокруг. Теперь еще гора немытой посуды добавилась. И гитарист старательно затыкал совесть, убеждая себя, что это не его проблема.  
И вот команда Bad Luck собралась вокруг большого стола, готовясь к финальному этапу.  
\- Чур, я с донышка крем доем! – «застолбил» Фуджисаки. Крышку с кастрюльки сняли. – А хотя обойдусь.  
Неприятно зеленая масса влажно поблескивала.  
\- Это что еще такое? – первым пришел в себя менеджер.  
\- Час назад это было кремом, - в ступоре пробормотал Хиро.  
\- Все пропало! Убейте меня! – заголосил Сакано.  
\- По-моему совсем не плохо, - бодро не согласился Шуичи. Все как один посмотрели на вокалиста. – Ик, чего вы? – искренне недоумевал он. – Смотрите, я еще нашел разноцветное драже и жевательных заек. Добавим, чтобы было интереснее.  
\- А давайте! - как-то подозрительно радостно клавишник ссыпал оба принесенных пакетика в крем. Наверное, подозрение в его искреннем участии вызывала витавшая вокруг Сугуру зловещая аура, не соответствующая скромной улыбке. – И обязательно проследим, чтобы Сегучи оценил наши старания!  
Пожав плечами, Хиро тоже взял ложку и перемешал месиво. Чего уж тут, новый крем все равно уже готовить некогда, да и не с чего.  
Сакано перемазывал коржи зеленым кремом, обильно поливая сверху своими слезами. Шуичи решил, что продюсер очень счастлив, что у них все так здорово получилось.

***

Сегучи Тома открыл дверь и получил выстрел из хлопушки прям в лицо.  
\- С днем рождения!!! – Дружно проорали члены Bad Luck. И Сакано с менеджером с ними.  
Отплевываясь от конфетти, Тома пропустил ребят внутрь. В гостиной уже расположились Рюичи и Норико. И, Сегучи тяжело вздохнул, на кухне заваривал чай Эйри. А ведь так хотелось провести с тем время только вдвоем.  
\- Юки! Юки, Юки, Юки!!! – о, похоже шурин уже вернулся к остальным.  
\- Шуиииииччииии! – А это явно был Рю. Опять с мальчишкой сюсюкает.  
Закрыв, наконец, за всеми дверь, именинник заторопился в большой зал.  
\- Сегучи-сан! - Торжественно начал Сакано. Такой весь серьезный, поправил свои квадратные очки, и откашлялся в кулачок. Его, порой, бывало так весело дразнить. О чем он там? – Мы в Bad Luck очень благодарны за все, что вы для нас делаете. И со всей признательностью и… любовью, - вот, опять покраснел, не пойми чего, - хотели вам подарить этот торт! Мы сделали его сами, по старинному русскому рецепту…  
\- Ага, из интернета, - это паршивец Сугуру не смог промолчать.  
\- Вот, называется Медок, - с глубоким поклоном протянул Сакано имениннику большую коробку, перевязанную бантом в зеленый горошек.  
\- Оу, - захлопали в ладони Nittle Grasper, с двух сторон заглядывая своему клавишнику через плечо.   
Юки же, по своему обыкновению, курил в сторонке. Только одним глазком следя за происходящим. Оно и понятно, мелкий придурок вцепился в него как клещ, терся щекой и заглядывал в глаза своими щенячьими глазками. Поцеловать его, что ли? Возня с подарком Шиндо, видимо, сейчас не очень волновала. А у него, Юки Эйри, на ленте автоответчика целых два часа текста, что да как происходило вчера до глубокой ночи с участием этого горе-вокалиста. Он, конечно, не слушал, да и так понятно, что из дикого рецепта меда и зеленого чая ничего путного выйти не могло. Ох уж эти русские…  
Тем временем, Сегучи отложил верхнюю упаковку и уставился на содержимое коробки. Хорошо, что его предупредили, что это торт, так бы мог и не догадаться. По форме то ли круг, то ли квадрат, обсыпанное кокосовой стружкой и сомнительной комковатой глазурью… и все такое зеленое!  
\- Эм, каждому по кусочку? – с дерганой улыбкой предложил постаревший на год именинник.  
Разрезать это было тоже подвигом. Оно хрустело под ножом и сопротивлялось изо всех сил.  
Досталось всем, только никто не рисковал пробовать.  
Напомнив себе, что он здесь самый, если не старший, то зрелый и ответственный, а еще вежливый, Сегучи отколол часть преподнесенного лакомства.  
\- Аааам, - раздалось с другого края стола. Рюичи «кормил» Кумагоро.  
Сегучи съел. Зубы свело, желудок взбунтовался, по цвету он сам стал походить на чудо кулинарии в своей тарелке. Но на него все смотрели с такой надеждой. Или выжиданием?  
\- Ну, как оно? – со слезами на глазах прошептал Сакано.  
\- Ва, какая вкусняшка! – ответил вместо него Сакума. – Сладенько! И так смешно жуется! Сложно такой самому сделать? Хочу еще, хочу еще! – со смехом захлопал в ладоши Рюичи.  
\- Он же не прикалывается? – Кей с опаской попробовал свой кусок. За ложками потянулись и остальные.  
\- Да проще простого, - блаженно улыбнулся Шиндо, приступая к своей порции. И хихикая на пару со своим кумиром.

Старательно соскребя весь крем с блюдца, Шу сыто поднял глаза от тарелки.  
\- А? Чего все такие зеленые?! – не понял он, облизывая ложечку.   
Отвечать было некому. Похоже, пора звонить в скорую.

Как бы там ни было… С днем Рождения, Сегучи-сан!


End file.
